Inbetween the Madness
by Architectoftheuniverse
Summary: When a hunt goes terribly wrong, Castiel is killed, but ends up in a mysterious place called, 'The Inbetween' along with lots of other people. But what is the Inbetween and why is Castiel in it? This is probably going to end up a huge timeline AU. Lots of pretty much everybody. Rated T because I'm paranoid. My first fanfiction(With this site)so if stuff is missing I'm sorry.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the storyline. All rights go to BBC. (_Sorry this wasn't added earlier, my account got a b_it _locked down for a while_)

The first thing Castiel heard was a firm yet femine voice asking if he could hear her.

_Dean. _

"Leave m' alone." He slurred, raising a hand to bat the hands holding him down away.

_Sam._

What he wasn't prepared for was his body to completely lock up, waves of pain flooding his senses. In Dean's words, he felt like he got ran over by a semi.

_Bobby. _

Gasping in pain, he immediately jerked away on reflex, scrambling backwards as multiple pairs of hands raised themselves in a surrender position, but Castiel flinched away, his ocean blue eye's wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

_What happened?_

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you Castiel." The woman soothed again and Castiel calmed down just enough to survey what he had gotten into now, his brain faintly wondering how she knew his name and why in the world she seemed familiar.

He blinked against the bright sunlight, flashes of memory trickling back slowly.

_Cries of pain and surprise. Exorcism's creating shockwaves. Flashes and clouds of ink. Demons maybe?_

He tried to think back to what had happened but it was hard. His memories with Dean and Sam were fuzzy, getting worse the farther back he went. Castiel used to treasure those moments when it was just the three of them, calm and peaceful, so he kept them locked away in order to keep them from fading. Now he couldn't find them and it hurt. Anything before the siege on Hell to get Dean out he couldn't remember at all.

_A gleeful victory. Desperate pleas. Why is Dean so sad? A tearful goodbye. A glint of metal. Searing pain, white hot through his whole body. Why?_

Panicking even worse his eyes darted rapidly around the field he was in, filled with dancing flowers and flowing grasses but not a single bug nor bird. A large mansion stood in the middle, and past the field was void. A white endless roiling void that emanated a sound so bone chilling that he immediately shied away, Castiel of all people.

_Blood. Too much blood. Have to stop the blood. Loud cracks and thumps. A malicious laugh. _

He turned his attention back to the people, who were all carefully huddled like he would try to rip their throats out any minute.

_Why is there __**so much blood?**_

It looked like they had a sort of hierarchy going on, with a dominant man and woman at the front, married by the looks of the matching wedding bands. Behind them stood a wizened old man and confident professional college age girl. She looked like a lawer in training.

_Dean and Sam are there. They are holding him. How did he get on the ground anyway? _

Three scattered aged teens hung carefully away from the rest, with two ten years old and a young kid practically hugging them to death. Castiel raised his eyebrow as he surveyed the completely mixed group, and suddenly his brain started working again.

_Everything is blurry and numb. Dean is saying something, pressing on his chest. There are others, hovering uncertainly in the background._

"Where am I?" He grated out, more of a statement then a question as he swayed, still in a defensive position.

"You're in the Inbetween." The head male, who Castiel decides to call 'Gray ' until he learns his name, answered.

_Unimaginable agony. Screams of pain and cries of frustration as Dean is pried away from Castiel. A bright explosion._

Castiel did his famous head tilt, his brow crinkling slightly. "The...Inbetween?" He asked hesitantly, completely confused.

_Dead silence, ashes peppering the air. Then the sobs._

The head female sighed, looking away as if she didn't want to answer him. Castiel dubbs her 'Glasses', just for the sake of it.

"_No." Dean gasps, falling to his knees next to the figure splayed on the floor._

Glasses stared deeply into Castiel's blue eyes, starting slightly at the sheer emotion she saw there, and the opened her mouth. Castiel wished she hadn't. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Castiel...But you're dead."

_The only evidence left of Castiel, Angel of Thursday, is a limp body and two outlines of wings scorched into a warehouse floor._

**Author's Note: So yeah, this is my second fanfiction. The other one is a Warrior Cat fanfic I wrote a while ago, that I might put up soon. I'm still working on getting a hang of the site, so there might be some stuff done wrong or something. I will try to update soon but I'm quite notorious for not finishing what I started. But I plan to work really hard on this one. It might become a series. Oh, and what I meant about a little bit of everybody, I mean everybody. From Gabriel to Meg to Mary Winchester. This is going to be working on everybody. I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I do like constructive critiscism. I won't get offended easily, so fire away. As long as its not flames. Also, any grammar mistakes are mine. I used to be terrible with grammar, but then I got better and better, and have been unable to do any better then what I have right now so...This the way I write. I hope you enjoy this brief prologue. Aggh, I feel so awkward...**_  
_


End file.
